


Bloom

by redxcted



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: And not super graphic, Angst, Blood, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Lesbian AU, Sickness, This is my first fic in years so please be gentle, its really just sad, not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcted/pseuds/redxcted
Summary: “This was just how she wanted to start her Monday. Hunched over her sink, chest heaving and lungs screaming for a reprieve from the constant suffocation.The red splatters of blood against the bowl of her sink served as a sick reminder to the young woman that she was only losing time.”
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Ollie but most of my friends call me Flick and this is my first fic in this fandom. I did some writing for the Marvel fandom a couple years ago on another account but now I’m here! I use they/them pronouns and I mostly wrote angst. Apologies for the longest introduction ever, but let’s get into it! I’m excited to be writing again.
> 
> Tw for: blood, vomiting, mentions of death it it’s not too graphic

This was just how she wanted to start her Monday. Hunched over her sink, chest heaving and lungs screaming for a reprieve from the constant suffocation.

The red splatters of blood against the bowl of her sink served as a sick reminder to the young woman that she was only losing time.

A little over six months ago, Gigi had contracted the disease. What she thought was just a persistent cough, a product of the January weather in New York, soon became more and more worrisome. She never bothered going to see a doctor, already having her suspicions of what was wrong.

Just a week after the cough had started it began to escalate. What used to be manageable little disturbances in her throat soon became violent enough to cripple her body and bend her over with their force. The metallic tang of blood would develop into something that always permeated her mouth.

When she finally coughed up her first petal, everything came crashing down around her. Gigi already knew deep down what her diagnosis would be and what the cause, or rather, who the cause was. Despite this, the confirmation truly forced her to look at the reality. It wouldn’t be long before she was dead and gone. Sometimes the image of her own corpse flickered in her mind, pale and lifeless yet littered with the stupid dashes of yellow she had come to hate so much. Any and all traces of the bright color had been removed from her wardrobe and her home. What used to be a cheerful color had been soured into a morbid reminder of her situation.

Hanahaki. The flower disease. Created by an unrequited love for someone that manifested into flowers growing inside the patient. Whether the flower was their crush’s favorite flower, a flower that reminded them of the person, or even just a favorite color, it was an unavoidable reminder of the one thing the infected individual could not have.

Oddly enough, Gigi was fairly lucky. Most people who were unfortunate enough to contract the disease died within a few months. The memories of her dear friend, Jackie, and her encounter with Hanahaki was more than enough to frighten Gigi into closing herself off emotionally.

Jackie had fallen hard for their college’s star soccer player, an energetic woman named Jan. The two women couldn’t have been more different. Jan was outgoing, charismatic and always functioning at one hundred percent, while Jackie was quieter and spent her time hiding behind stacks of books and her thick-rimmed glasses in the library.

Gigi could recall far too many nights that she had spent in Jackie’s little apartment that she shared with their friend Jaida, holding the poor girl’s hair back as she vomited rose after rose. The anguished cries from the indescribable pain of thorns scraping against Jackie’s throat on their way out still bothered Gigi even a year later.

Then on one brisk afternoon, Jan had run headfirst into Jackie in the library, sending Jackie’s books tumbling to the floor and Jan’s bags flying. After that day, Jackie hadn’t expelled a single rose for almost a month before she finally worked up the courage to speak to Jan. From that point on the two were inseparable.

Unfortunately, Gigi was nowhere near as optimistic about things as her borderline obnoxiously positive friends were. The only thing that provided Gigi any hope was the two week period around May when her symptoms had slowed.

On the night of June seventh, the cough returned in full force. She had been out celebrating the impending summer break when a wave of nausea washed over her. Tossing out a quick ‘Fuck, I think I’m gonna be sick,’ Gigi had run off to the nearest bathroom. She was nowhere near prepared for a full sunflower to spill out of her lips and land in the toilet with a splash. The flower looked nothing like it did when it grew from the earth. This one was discolored and wilting, the once friendly petals drooping down and looking as if they too wished they didn’t exist.

When she returned to the party, she was greeted with the sight of Crystal’s hips pulled tight to those of another tall brunette, a girl named Nicky that Gigi recognized from a few of her classes, moving slowly to the beat of the slow song that thrummed through Gigi’s veins. Crystal’s full lips were parted in a satisfied sigh, a knowing smirk on Nicky’s. It was only when Crystal turned around and slowly rose to her tiptoes, and placed a gentle kiss on the new girl’s lips, something that Gigi had imagined happening between the two of them more times than she’d ever admit, that she felt like she was going to puke something other than a flower.

After that, the cough returned and the sunflowers grew larger and more mocking than ever.

No matter how many times Gigi told herself to pull back and disengage from the older woman, she found herself unable to leave the side of the bubbly blonde who was swiftly occupying every inch of her mind.

It made sense that hers was a sunflower. Both eye catching and undeniable standouts that brought a smile to one’s face, it was hard to equate Crystal to any other flower.

It had been a little over five months since Gigi had first met the excitable artist. When Crystal had moved in nextdoor to Gigi in their shitty little apartment complex, the design student hadn’t really even noticed. Crystal was barely ever there and when she was, she was impressively elusive. Gigi had tried bringing a small plate of cookies to her door in an attempt to get to know this mysterious newcomer, but when nobody answered she left the baked goods at the door. A few days later she got her plate back with a barely legible note that said, _‘Sorry, my cat ate them all :( it’s the thought that counts, though! Also, please don’t tell the landlady I have a cat! I’d rather not be murdered by Russian mafia members.’_ A few hours of puzzling over the note and Gigi was finally able to decipher it and discover the name of her new neighbor. Crystal.

For the next few days, all Gigi could think about was who Crystal was, what was she like, and if she could meet this troublesome cat. A couple days later, all three questions were answered at once.

When she was making dinner, Gigi heard an argument starting up. Assuming it was just her neighbors on the other side of the hall, Gigi tuned it out. However, when she heard the voice of the landlady, a friendly yet terrifying Russian woman named Katya, arguing with a voice she didn’t recognize, Gigi couldn’t help but overhear bits and pieces of the conversation.

“I heard cat. What is rule about pets?”

“Um, what? No! That wasn’t a cat! Someone must be watching Tiger King or something!” There was a brief moment of grumbling from Katya about how ‘That man needs to see a therapist,’ and ‘there’s just no way she didn’t kill her husband,’ before she returned to accusing who Gigi assumed was Crystal, of harboring an unapproved animal.

Seeing her chance to finally meet the mystery woman, Gigi took it. Throwing on a better shirt to make at least some kind of positive impression, she pulled her door open to reveal the pair of women standing in the hallway.

“Hey, Ms. Zamo. What’s wrong?” Katya’s eye flicked over and immediately lit up when she saw Gigi. Katya always told her that she was her favorite tenant, but Gigi was pretty sure it was because she was always on time with the rent and didn’t make a commotion at every hour of the day.

“Ah, Gigi! My favorite little star! How are you today? Design anything new for me? Do you need more borscht? There is always extra for you!” The cigarette that the blonde woman always seemed to have dangling between her fingers was quickly put out. Gigi gave the Russian a thankful smile. The smell of cigarettes always gave her a headache.

“No, I’m okay on the borscht. Thank you, though. I’ll see if I can’t sew something up for you soon. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay out here. Sorry if my tv bothered you, I was watching Tiger King and I guess it was a little loud.” If Gigi had looked up, she would’ve seen the look of complete awe and fascination on Crystal’s face. Instead, she was focused on getting the eccentric landlady back into her own apartment and away from Crystal.

“Yes! That makes sense! Thank you, star. All is forgiven! Crystal, I apologize for jumping to conclusions. Please, allow me to bring borscht for you. It is good for health.” Before Crystal could refuse or Gigi could make a comment about how smoking a pack a day probably wasn’t good for her, Katya had already wandered off.

Finally, after an embarrassing number of hours spent wondering about who the new resident was, Gigi had her answer.

“Star, huh? What is that, some kind of sexy pet name?” As much as she wanted to, Gigi found herself completely unable to answer. All her attention had been focused in on taking in every detail of Crystal.

The first thought to make it through Gigi’s mind was _‘oh fuck, she’s really pretty,’_ soon followed by, _‘I’m so screwed.’_

Crystal was nothing like what Gigi had imagined. Her frizzy blonde hair had been piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Kind brown eyes and a brilliant smile stared back at Gigi. A paint-covered pair of grey sweatpants and a similarly stained grey tank top also greeted Gigi.

“Hello? Star? Anybody home in brunette Barbie land?” A warm hand reached forward and gently knocked on the side of Gigi’s head, pulling her back to the moment.

“I am not a Barbie! Don’t get paint in my hair! And don’t call me star!” Crystal chuckled at Gigi’s squealing and pointless flailing in attempt to keep Crystal’s hands off of her.

“Alright, alright! Don’t damage the merchandise!” As soon as Gigi heard Crystal’s breathy laughter she decided it was her new favorite sound.

“I’m Gigi, by the way. It’s nice to finally meet you.” The brunette stuck out her hand rather awkwardly, waiting for Crystal to shake it. Instead, she broke out into a hug grin and pulled Gigi forward into a hug.

“I know, silly! Don’t be so formal!” For Gigi, answering had become an impossible task. She was far more fixated on the feeling of Crystal’s arms around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder. Crystal was warm, and smelled like something Gigi couldn’t quite place yet, but knew she already loved it. The embrace lasted just a hair longer than what would be considered by most to be friendly, especially for two complete strangers.

When Crystal let go of Gigi’s waist the brunette found herself wishing that Crystal would’ve stayed longer. She did her best to push the idea from her mind.

“Can I pet your cat?” Gigi blurted out before she could help herself. Crystal took a step back, a bemused look glinting across her face before she leaned against the frame of her door.

“That’s a bit forward, don’t you think? At least buy a girl dinner first.” The blonde artist chuckled as Gigi’s face flushed a deep pink.

“N-no! I didn’t mean that! I was talking about your cat, the one that ate the cookies? The illegal cat? Cause I figured since I saved your asses, I should get to meet the little cookie thief.” Though she had laughed at Gigi’s scrambled explanation, Crystal did find it quite endearing. Something about this girl was drawing her in and making her want to learn every little quirk of hers.

“First of all, Tic-Tac is not illegal, nor is my little angel a thief. Second, you can absolutely come meet her.” Crystal took a step back into her apartment and ushered Gigi in. The first thing that Gigi noticed was the vast quantity of paints, brushes, and canvases that covered every available surface in the room.

“Crystal, what do you do with all this stuff? Are you a hoarder or something?” Almost as soon as Gigi had asked, Crystal was spinning around and giving the other woman a sly smile.

“By day, I’m a struggling artist, selling her work to make ends meet. But by night...” A lengthy pause was provided before Crystal looked back at Gigi with a gleeful grin, “I am also a struggling artist. Come on, I’m sure Tic-Tac is somewhere around here.”

“Your cat is named Tic-Tac?”

“Yes ma’am, and she’s the light of my life! Hey, weird question, can I paint you sometime? You’re really pretty and you’re perfect for a collection I’m working on at the moment!” The request took Gigi by surprise, the fact that Crystal had called her both pretty and perfect certainly didn’t slip her mind. She was glad that Crystal was looking around for her feline friend and not at the deep blush that had sprouted on her cheeks.

“Um, yeah, that would be so cool. I’d be down!”

“Awesome! Look who I found!” When Crystal turned around she held a cat in her arms and an enormous grin on her face. The fluttering butterflies in Gigi’s heart began to take up more of Gigi’s mind than petting the very friendly cat purring in her lap.

Just under two weeks later, the coughing began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
